One Day At A Time
by ShipperWriter
Summary: Atlantis is floating in San Francisco Bay. Something's gotta change.
1. The View

Title: One Day At A Time

Author: ShipperWriter

Summary: Atlantis is floating in San Francisco Bay. Something's gotta change.

Author's notes: First chapter is primarily romantic/humor/fluff between Rodney and Jennifer. Hope ya enjoy it!

Warnings: Spoilers for Season 5 finale … should watch it or know what happens before you read this; otherwise, I promise you, you will be lost.

* * *

A large number of people that normally walked across the Golden Gate Bridge were beginning to wonder why they never saw any boats sailing through the waters anymore. The television reports told them that there had been a chemical spill that was toxic and the United States Navy was assisting in the cleanup.

One scientist, an astrophysicist, heard of this report and smirked. He found it amusing that the American people would actually fall for that -- especially when the "toxic spill" was hiding one of the biggest secrets in the history of Earth.

And they would probably never know. Made his job much easier.

Rodney McKay was back on the balcony, overlooking the bay and noticing that the number of news choppers hovering near the site was increasing. He knew the armed forces would do what was needed to protect Atlantis; in the meantime, the IOA was deciding what to do with the Ancient city currently blocking all water traffic in San Francisco.

"Rodney, I've been looking for you," a soft voice called from behind him.

He smiled as Jennifer walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She lightly kissed the back of his neck. "Woolsey wanted to see the senior staff members in the conference room. You never responded."

"I left my earpiece in my lab," he replied, still awestruck by the fact that the city had made it to Earth in one piece -- and that he was still alive.

Not to mention the beautiful doctor who had actually fallen in love with him.

Between that, being on Earth, and all the hell that they had gone though over the past four years, he wondered if he had indeed died early on in the expedition and was just dreaming all this up. Well, there was that one time John had pushed him off the balcony inside the Gate room … Elizabeth had almost keeled over in shock, Rodney remembered with a faint, sad smile.

"Hey," she said again, lightly jabbing him in the ribs.

"Hmm, oh uh, yes, why did Woolsey want to see us?"

"Well, he didn't give any specific reason," Jennifer informed him, "but I think that he wants our opinions on what to do with Atlantis. I assume that the IOA is getting pressure to move it out of the shipping channels."

This comment brought Rodney's PhD back into his brain after wandering around in locales unknown. The fact was, eventually the ZedPM would wear down and the cloak would fail, exposing the city to the harsh criticism of its descendants. "Well it would have to stay over water," Rodney intoned as he turned around and walked with Jennifer through the city. "I haven't studied the design in depth, but given the structures in the city it wasn't designed to be stationed on land."

"So wherever we go, there will always be someone keeping an eye out for us. I mean, I don't think that the government would let Atlantis ride on the open seas for the rest of its life, but it wouldn't want to create suspicion by constantly keeping it in an area under naval quarantine. Too many people would get apprehensive."

"Exactly. So where does the United States military move a ginormous floating-on-water city, someplace where no one can see it?" he asked, using his hands to gesture in front of him as he walked, creating a sweeping city hovering through the air as he walked.

Partway through his question, Jennifer tried feebly to cover her mouth and hold back a laugh, her feet stopping. Rodney continued a few feet past her, then stopped, not because his companion had halted, but because she had failed. "Are you laughing?" he asked, almost incredulously, turning around to look at her.

Still covering her mouth, she nodded in the affirmative, trying not to snort in laughter.

"Jennifer, you've lived on Atlantis for over two years now. Do you still find it _that_ hard to believe that the self-supporting city floats on an ocean?"

"No, _that_ is easy to understand. What I -- ahh, sorry -- what I'm having an hard time with is the fact that you, Meredith Rodney McKay -- yes, I _did_ just say that -- the brilliant scientist who has saved the universe, I don't know, about, 90% of the time--"

"Hey, if we're going to be criticizing my abilities, let's make it realistic, okay? Say," he offered, cocking his head to the side and tucking his hands in his pockets, "99%."

"Rodney. You blew up a solar system."

His posture slumped as the patented McKay grimace appeared. "Fine. 95%."

"My point? You have a PhD and yet you use the word 'ginormous'? Rodney, is that even a word?"

"Sheppard to Keller."

Rodney shot the ceiling a thankful glare and muttered, "Thank God," as Jennifer touched the console on the wall.

"Yes, John."

"Did ya find McKay?"

"Yes, I did. Wounded ego and all," she replied, glancing at Rodney out of the corner of her eye.

Rodney smirked. "I'll let you get away with that. For _now_." Looking upward again for no reason, he said, "I'm here, Sheppard. What do you need?"

"At the moment, both of you in the conference room. That is, if you're done with your little lover's quarrel."

Rodney and Jennifer instantly shot each other a horrified look.

"Oh relax, I didn't hear anything. I just assumed that if you two weren't in a closet, which according to sensors you aren't, then you were disputing something. So get your butts in here before I start spreading more rumors. Sheppard out."

Jennifer turned and touched the console again, ending the conversation; Rodney began strutting purposefully towards the control tower. Allowing Jennifer to come up next to him and wrap an affectionate arm around his waist, he muttered, "I _knew_ John started it."


	2. Discussions

Title: "One Day At A Time"

Author: ShipperWriter

Summary: Atlantis is floating in San Francisco Bay. Something's gotta change.

Author's notes: This chapter is sympathetic Jennifer, angsty John, then angsty Jennifer, then ... oh, just read it, it gets better later! And this is the first story that I've ever tried to really write Carson, so if it's bad, please tell me and I'll know better for next time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis or the characters. My evil fic bunnies think they do.

* * *

Jennifer was back in her room, packing up a few of her belongings before she left for the weekend, when the computer announced the presence of someone outside her room.

It chimed a second time as she walked over and answered.

The man standing in front of her, hands shoved roughly in his pockets, dark black hair growing in every direction, almost looked -- well, broken, she guessed was the best word to use to describe it. Ever since Atlantis had come to Earth, most of the expedition members had been excited to be home, making plans to go do stuff that they hadn't done in years. Whether it be touring the world, returning to their alma mater, or simply hanging out with family and friends, everyone had a plan, had something to do.

Except, apparently, the lieutenant colonel standing before her.

"John. Come in, please," she invited.

He lifted one corner of his mouth in an attempted half smile and walked inside rather slowly.

She turned to regard him before he faced her. His posture was slumped, not at all the self-confident, slightly cocky leader that she had known for the past two years. As a doctor, she noticed that he seemed to have a few more wrinkles around his eyes than when she had first met him. Though her range of skills didn't extend to psychiatry, she silently entertained the thought that he was depressed.

Rather ironic, considering that they had just saved the world and the Milky Way. _Again_.

"What ya packing for?" he quietly asked, noting the bags resting on her bed.

"Rodney and I are heading up to visit Jeanne for the weekend," she responded, almost as quietly. Even though she had figured out his mental state, he still hadn't presented her with the reason for this visit. Deciding to go for it, she asked him, "So what are your plans for the weekend?" with a smile on her face and in her voice.

He shrugged. "Heading to Washington."

"Meeting with the head honchos?" she enquired, placing a shirt in her duffel.

"No. Elizabeth's mother."

That stopped her cold, and she raised her eyes to look at him in sympathy. Jennifer really didn't know what to say to that, and thankfully she didn't have to as John seemed to find his voice again.

"Yeah, uh, after Elizabeth … I asked the IOA to let me be the one to tell her mom. And she -- she knew that Elizabeth was in a dangerous spot, and I think, I think part of her expected to not come home again. The day that I knocked on her door, as soon as she saw me, she knew. I never actually, ever said anything about why I was there. She just invited me in and we sat down, and she brought us tea."

Jennifer sat down on the bed, slightly thankful that John was there talking to her. She assumed that he considered her a friend; of course she could be wrong, but at least he was talking.

"And … after that, I promised her that anytime I was in town, I would stop by and see her. You see, Elizabeth has a -- well, _had_ a brother, but he isn't really all that close with Elizabeth or her mother. And of course, I have to see Sedge."

Jennifer's face wrinkled in confusion. "I'm sorry, who?"

"Sedge. Elizabeth's dog. She had to leave her here when she first came to Atlantis. Mrs. Weir isn't quite as mobile these days, or so she tells me. So," he said, checking his watch hidden under his BDU sleeve, "I have a date with a dog. If you'll excuse me, doc." He started to make his way from the door, then stopped right before he reached the sensors. "What were you playing?"

"What?"

"You turned down your iPod when I walked in here," he reminded her quietly. "What were you playing?"

"Oh, umm, Avril Lavigne."

"Which song?"

Hanging her head, she solemnly replied, "'When You're Gone'."

John nodded once in acknowledgement, then cast a glance back at her. "Take care of McKay, all right?"

She nodded to him, almost as if accepting a heavy burden. Of course, knowing Rodney and his penchant for trouble, it _was_ a heavy burden.

Then John turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Carson Beckett was in the infirmary, gathering the last few of his reports for his dreaded debriefing at the SGC. The military presence didn't bother him anymore; it was facing the IOA that racked his nerves more than anything. He had been through bloody hell over the past year; Atlantis treated him as though he'd come back from the dead, which he supposed was better than being altogether ignored or left behind. Or actually being dead, for that matter.

It seemed as if everything had changed and yet, nothing really had. The city had gone through a yearly change of leaders; Teyla had become a mother with Rodney's assistance during the delivery, and that thought made Carson smirk. Rodney's account of his bravery was, of course, a little off. According to Teyla, he had acted -- oh, how had she put it? "Rodney seemed like a chicken that had recently been beheaded."

He smiled; taking care of baby Torren had been a great healing experience for the expedition. Unfortunately, after his resurrection the IOA wanted him back on Earth and--

"Oh, Carson, hi!" Jennifer Keller greeted, coming from a side entrance into his office.

"Ah, Jennifer. Well, lass, don't ye look all cheery today?"

"And to think I'm going on vacation with Rodney."

"Oh, you'll be fine."

"It's not me I'm worried about," she admitted, trying to suppress a laugh as she covered her mouth.

Carson chuckled. "Aye."

"I actually wanted to talk to you before I left. It's about Colonel Sheppard."

"Oh? What about him?"

"Well, I don't really know if it's any of my business, but ever since we've gotten back here, he seems very depressed. And I don't know if I can help or not."

"'Depressed'? In what way?"

"He stopped by my quarters just a short time ago and seemed down. I tried to be cheerful and draw him out, and he said that he was going to Washington to visit Elizabeth's mother."

Carson closed his eyes, hanging his head. He hadn't been on Atlantis when Elizabeth had been lost; his actual person had died shortly before that. _Rather ironic_, he thought to himself. "John and Elizabeth were close, I know that," he told the young doctor, looking up to face her. "And I know that if I felt responsible for all the people that didn't make it home, I'd be moping around myself right now."

Jennifer nodded, folding her arms to hug herself. "I still feel guilty about her," she quietly told Carson. She looked up and met his eyes. "They knew each other so well that ... John told me not to reactivate the nanites in her system, he knew that she wouldn't want that. But I went ahead like a bull in a china shop and got Rodney to help me, and look at what happened to her." She sniffled and looked around the office in disbelief at herself. "I broke my oath as a doctor, Carson. I'm supposed to put the best interests of the patient first. How did I do that when I brought those things back to life?!"

Carson winced in sympathy, and laying the reports on his desk he walked over to her. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I read the reports, lass. What d'you suppose would have happened if Elizabeth had died on that table, hmm? Would we have found a way through the Asuran's city and found the ZPM that we needed?"

"Probably not," she replied, wiping her cheeks against her sleeve.

"And we would have had a suicidal lieutenant colonel on our hands!" Carson exclaimed, trying to elicit a laugh from her.

She smiled. Close enough.

"This way, Elizabeth went out doing what we all have done. Protecting our city, protecting each other. And from what I heard, John got to say goodbye after all."

"I suppose that's true."

"Aye. Don't worry about him, give him some time to adjust. We all have to right now, anyway."

She nodded, then smiled again at the Scot. "Thank you, Carson. I feel a bit better now."

"Aye lass. Now go and keep an eye out for Rodney."

"Yes, sir!" she smiled and left the infirmary.

Still grinning, he turned back to face the desk and his mountain of reports ... until someone else knocked on his door.

"Carson? Got a minute?"

He sighed, glaring at the table. "Not really, Rodney."

"Good, cause I had a quick quest--"

"Rodney, there is a beautiful young woman on her way to your quarters who seems quite enamored with you and wants to spend the weekend with you."

Rodney's mouth quirked in his signature smile. "Oh really? Who?"

"Jennifer, you half-brained little bugger! Now get going before she takes off with someone else!"

The color drained from Rodney's face and he ran down the hall, shoes screeching against the floor.

Carson watched and laughed, then sat down at his desk to organize himself. "Aye, they don't pay me enough."


End file.
